The Going Home Series
by everysonghasanending
Summary: "Live as if you were to die tomorrow, Learn as if you were to live forever." On the dawn of war, lives will be changed, hearts will be broken but perhaps more importantly, love will prevail. Damon/Caroline hinted Stefan/Caroline.
1. Chapter One

**AN: Hello everyone, so I've been having a bit of a Vampire Diaries fix this past week and I came up with an idea for a Caroline/Damon fic, which I really hope you'll enjoy. It's an AU historic story which is set in 1861 and is basically all of the main characters in this era, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! **

The Going Home Series

Chapter One: **Misery Loves Company **

The year was 1861 and although just the beginning of Spring the sun was set high in the sky, beating down on the small Virginian town of Mystic Falls with a ferocious heat, at first welcomed by the inhabitants of the town, after a long and incredibly wet winter, it was now fast becoming a nuisance, especially with very little to no relief. Sat idly underneath a magnificent oak tree, lulled the young, beautiful Caroline Forbes, making a rather pretty picture sat against the picturesque setting of rolling green hill and seemingly endless woodlands. Soft, blonde curls tumbled down to the crook of her back, tied back out of her face by a simple ribbon which perfectly matched her powder blue muslin gown, an eagerly accepted gift from her father upon his last trip up north. There was no doubt that Caroline was a classic beauty, with her soft magnolia white skin, so envied by other women, an oval face which held many features to be desired and envied over. Soft, plump, pink cupid bow lips, her rosy cheeks set beside a small, delicate nose. Yet arguably her best feature, were her large, blue orbs framed by thick, dark lashes, it was a common fact that men could get lost in her eyes and many were.

As the blondes head rested back against the trunk of the oak, she released a heavy sigh, fanning herself frantically with the book; she had lost interest in a few minutes prior, it was nearly impossible to focus in this heat and for the time being there seemed there would be no escaping it.

"Caroline!" her mother's voice beckoned from the veranda of the Forbes splendid home, Caroline's head immediately shot towards her mother's voice "We are leaving this very minute, if you are not in the carriage in the next twenty seconds we shall leave without you" Elizabeth Forbes called impatiently.

With a roll of her eyes, Caroline removed the lace gloves from her lap and pushed herself up from the grass "Coming now mother" she snapped back, in an equally impatient tone as she brushed the creases from her skirts. She had half a mind to tell her mother to go on without her, but they had argued enough this morning about where they would be spending the rest of the day and completely out of character she didn't fancy another argument, quite yet. Walking back up to the house, Caroline forced a smile towards her mother, before walking into the house, followed closely by Elizabeth. Stopping briefly at the mirror, mounted on the wall in the foyer of their home, she quickly ran her fingers through the few strands that framed her face before running her hands down the front of her dress a satisfied smile on her face.

"My darling you look wonderful" came her father's elaborate statement from behind her, causing the girl to chuckle lightly, turning to greet her father with a large smile and placed a loving kiss on his cheek "thank you papa, you look rather dashing yourself, new suit?" she asked curiously, retrieving her cream shall and parasol from Bonnie her, personal maid, smiling her thanks before the woman hurried off.

"It certainly is Care, I believe Damon's welcome home party was a good excuse for a new suit" Bill Forbes beamed.

Caroline groaned hearing his name, scrunching her nose up in distaste "Do I really need to go father? I really cannot stand to be around that rude, obnoxious man!" She protested with fierce, trying once again to wiggle her way out of this situation.

"Caroline" Bill's voice warned, sending her a slightly annoyed warning glance.

Frowning, the blonde folded her arms tightly across her chest "I'm sorry father but its true! The man is incorrigible" she protested stubbornly.

"Enough Caroline!" Bill's voice erupted through the house, starling his only daughter, it was very rare that her father would raise his voice to anyone, let alone herself but on the odd occasion that it did happen, Caroline had to admit it was a rather daunting experience. "Today you will be behave like a lady and be your usual charming and courteous self, especially to Damon Salvatore. The poor lad has just been through four years of hell at West Point, believe me I know and the last thing he will want are your sarcastic comments" he stated calm yet firm at the same time, placing his hands onto his daughters shoulders "Do I make myself clear Caroline?"

With a roll of her eyes Caroline nodded meekly "yes, yes, today I shall be nothing but charming but tomorrow can I please go back to finding him a poor excuse of a gentleman?"

Bill couldn't help but chuckle, shaking his head in disbelief, he released a sigh before placing a kiss on her cheek "tomorrow, my darling you can do whatever you please" Bill stated with a small smile "Now are you ready to leave?" Caroline nodded in response "Good" he exclaimed before turning to his wife "Liz, Are you ready my love?" Liz nodded with a soft smile, slipping her arm through her husband's "Splendid, no if you will ladies, Mathew has already ridden ahead, he grew impatient waiting for you."

Caroline smirked as she walked out the front door, surmising that his impatience had more to do with the Gilbert twins than anything else.

VDVDVD

A feeling of pure relief swept over Caroline as their buggy pulled to a stop in front of Salvatore mansion, a place which she loved perhaps more than her own home, her and Stefan had comically nicknamed it 'The boarding house' years ago, due to the many rooms and endless stray of guests they usually had, yes it certainly was a place that held a specially place in her heart. The Forbes journey to Giuseppe Salvatore's home had been filled with endless talk of war between her father and mother, or rather her father would talk and her mother would attentively listen, regardless, this so called inevitable war was on the lips of every man in the county and it was fast becoming a tiresome subject. All the men could fathom to talk about was how they were going to lick the Yankee's in a matter of weeks, but at what cost? That was a question, men seldom thought about, save for Caroline who had become prone to nightmares about her brother and father going off to fight a war and never returning. Those thoughts frightened her immensely.

As the buggy came to a sudden halt, her father stepped out, first turning to help Elizabeth before walking over to his good friend Giuseppe, the pair greeted each other with a broad smile and firm handshake. Her father often relayed stories to her and Matty about battles him and Giuseppe had participated in during the Mexican war back in '45 and he never failed to inform his children that the reason he was standing with them today was because of Giuseppe recuing him, when he was shot in the thigh, so Caroline could thoroughly understand their strong bond. Although she did frown slightly as her father had failed to help her out of the buggy but quickly smiled upon seeing, the ever-so handsome Stefan Salvatore rush towards her, holding out his hand, which she took before stepping down.

"Why thank you Mister Salvatore" she played flirtatiously, her soft southern accent becoming rather prominent as she beamed out at the dark blonde haired man.

Stefan beamed brightly "The pleasure is all mine Miss Caroline" he replied with a quick wink, he voice masculine yet smooth, in honesty it made her heart flutter at an alarming rate. Stefan and Caroline were the same age and therefore had grown up together, they were good friends or best friends, one would argue but over the past year Caroline's feelings had swayed away from the strictly platonic area and morphed into something a lot more passionate and deeper, she now truly believed she was in love with Stefan Salvatore. Although she wouldn't diverge these emotions, seeing as he was currently obsessed with that darned Elena girl as her brother was the Katherine, Elena's twin.

Caroline took in her surroundings and was happy to see how busy the mansion was "there sure are a lot of people here" she commented slipping her arm through the crook of Stefan's.

With a small laugh the youngest Salvatore laughed with a small nod "All dying to hear of ghastly tales of the North I presume, not that Damon would divulge any, you know he despises the thought of the war" he whispered the last part in fear that someone may hear them.

Caroline scoffed "I didn't know your brother was such a philanthropist" she replied sarcastically "besides I've had enough of war talk, it is all I hear these days so I warn you Stefan, it you mention it once more I shall scream" she groaned tiresomely, causing him to erupt in laughter. A satisfied smirk played on her lips, she loved to make him laugh and she doubted Elena could do that.

"Oh Care" Stefan sighed with a shake of his head "come, father wishes to see you."

The blonde smiled brightly as she approached her parents and Giuseppe "ah there she is, I swear Bill your daughter gets more and more beautiful every time I see her" Stefan's father gushed causing Caroline to blush slightly.

"That's very kind of you to say Mister Salvatore" Caroline smiled placing a quick kiss on the older man's cheek "It's is good to see you again, it has been far too long" she commented and it was true, she had been away at Lafayette girls academy for the past six months and had only just returned two weeks prior. Since then Stefan had been present at their home just about every day, something that she welcomed very much, in fact his visits had become the highlight of her day.

"Far too long my dear" Giuseppe smiled warmly "Now do you remember my eldest son, Damon?" he enquired.

For the first time she noticed the man stood behind Giuseppe, surely that could not be Damon Salvatore!? Caroline remembered him as a wiry boy, but the man stood before her had broadened out immensely and had become incredibly handsome, his raven black hair, which was slightly curly was brushed to the side and his blue piercing eyes bore into her, yet one thing she noticed that hadn't changed was his trademark smirk "of course I do" Caroline answered quickly a unstoppable sharpness coming out in her words, which caused his smirk to deepen "I trust your time at West Point was good to you?" she asked curiously, her tone much softer this time.

Damon replied with a curt nod, his smirk never faltering "it was thank you Miss Forbes."

"Just Caroline, will do" she smiled kindly, her father beaming behind her, pleased that she was playing her part well. Damon nodded and she waited to see if he would say anything else "Well it was good to see you again Mr Salvatore" she spoke retaking Stefan's arm as they began to walk towards the entrance of the house.

"As it was you Caroline" he called out to her, just as she was about to walk into the bustling house, causing the blonde to turn her head back towards him one last time. Handsome but still insufferable, Caroline quickly concluded.

VDVDVD

At noon Caroline had left the throngs of guests in the gardens as they ate and chatted mindlessly about silly little things or the war. Finding herself in the Salvatore library, she smiled gaily, having always been an avid reader and a fan of literature. Her slender fingers ran across the leather bound books, admiring the titles and making a mental note of which ones she would like to borrow as it was a marvellous collection.

"Not enjoying the party?"

Caroline jumped slightly upon hearing the voice, immediately she knew who it belonged to "Damon" she drawled in greeting as she turned towards the elder Salvatore brother.

Damon stood leaning against the doorframe, a glass of bourbon in his hand, eyebrow slightly crooked and his signature smirk plastered on his handsome face 'oh he is such a cad!' Caroline thought, refusing to admit that she felt a pang of attraction towards the man.

Caroline forced her best smile as she remembered her father words of warning "on the contrary Mister Salvatore, I am having a splendid time, I am simply sheltering from the heat" she answered his earlier question.

Damon peered at the blonde beauty over the top of his crystal tumbler, his eyes raking over her slender frame, making her feel slightly uncomfortable yet another emotion was present, although she failed to put her finger on just what that was. The dark haired man took a sip of his drink before chuckling lightly.

Caroline frowned, her blue eyes narrowing as she placed both hands, firmly onto her waist "Is something amusing to you Mister Salvatore?" she sniped.

"Oh on the contrary Miss Caroline, I find you rather amusing" he mocked and much to her dismay he began to approach her.

Taking a step back every time he took one forward, Caroline soon found herself back against the book cabinets "It isn't polite to mock people" she countered as he placed his right hand on the shelve behind her, trapping her in as he smirked.

"Well you see, sweet Caroline I'm not really one for politeness" he winked mischievously at her much like Stefan had done earlier but this time she felt something different shoot through her, more along the lines of fiery passion opposed to love and admiration.

Caroline frowned, despite her feeling she refused to let herself fall for his charms, like so many women had before him "can't you go and bother Elena? Last time I heard you were planning on betrothing her" Caroline replied with a small sneer, something which she hadn't intended but her rivalry with the Gilbert girl brought out the worst in her. Noting the way he tensed slightly and the flicker of anger to flash through his eyes she gathered she had hit a nerve.

"My brother has seemed to have taken over that roll for me" Damon replied bitterly and it was Caroline's turn to tense up, it couldn't be true? She knew Stefan like the girl, but Elena being his intended and that surely couldn't be true! Her breath caught in her throat as she felt that Damon had literally stomped onto her heart. "I gather by your expression he has not told you yet?"

Caroline weakly shook her head as she desperately tried to stop her eyes from glassing over as her breath hitched, she could not cry in front of Damon, no, she would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She was about to open her mouth to say something but he beat her too it.

"Are you okay?" he asked, surprising her with the softness of his words and the seemingly genuine concern of his statement.

Nodding, Caroline gave him the first genuine smile "yes, thank you, it's just a bit of a shock that's all" she admitted.

"He should have told you" Damon spoke firmly his lips forming a tight line as he straightened up.

Caroline couldn't help but agree, he had given her so many signals that he perhaps wanted to become her beau, she had fully convinced herself that one day he would ask her for her hand in marriage and that their life would be a loving and prosperous one, only now did the thought seem so silly. "Yes, well, there's no need dwelling on things that cannot be changed" she spoke bravely at a feeble attempt of not letting her hurt show, although her eyes betrayed her to Damon. "If you will excuse me, I must find my brother" she lied quickly leaving the room.

Damon watched her go, with waves of guilt flooding his inside, a feeling which was rather uncommon for the man, he hadn't meant to break the news to her in such a crass manner but he figured that Stefan and Elena's upcoming nuptials were common knowledge, even if it hadn't been formally announced yet. He sat down, releasing the long suppressed sight that he had been holding in and rubbed his clean shaven chin, he knew how Caroline must have been feeling, he had carefully watched his brothers actions around the beautiful blonde for many years and it was easy to see how she believed he loved her, he truly believed that during his time at West Point he would have received a letter telling him that Stefan and the Forbes girl were betrothed. Instead he received one informing him that indeed Stefan was to wed but to Elena, the girl he fully intended on marrying when he returned from the Point, the girl he had asked to wait for him, the girl who had wept uncontrollably when he left, the girl who wrote him all those romantic notions, he should have figured this had happened when he stopped receiving her letter, nine months ago. Finishing off his drink, Damon rose from the couch, leaving the library to rejoin the party, or rather replenish his drink.

Caroline's mind was awash with thoughts of Stefan and Elena for the rest of the afternoon, causing her not to be the greatest of company. She had engaged in idle chit-chat with various people, mainly the mayor's son, Tyler Lockwood, knowing Stefan's hated of the man, she tried her best to flirt but her thoughts always turned back to Stefan , was it right that she felt betrayed by him? Granted he had never expressed any interest in marrying her, but what about the flirtatious glances, hand holding on their walks and endless happy chatter, had that not counted for anything?

"Caroline!" Stefan's voice carried out to her from across the garden.

With a frustrated groan the blonde rolled her eyes, why did the Salvatore's have to have such bad timing! Quickly finishing off her glass of wine, she turned to face the youngest brother with a tight smile "Stefan" she greeted coldly.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere. I saw you with Lockwood earlier, I thought he may have said something to displease you" he spoke with a smile, although Tyler's name came out more as a snarl than anything. Reaching out to place a hand on her, she quickly dodged his grasp and his smile faltered "What's the matter?"

Caroline shook her head "Nothing is wrong, I've just been with Damon" she explained with a shrug of her shoulders.

"What did he do?" Stefan demanded, his green eyes bearing into hers, her legs immediately felt weak under his gaze.

"H-he did nothing" the blonde stammered and she noticed Stefan's gaze relax with relief, something which infuriated her, he shouldn't care! "He did however, tell me something of the up most interest" she stated firmly, regaining her composure.

The statement once again peaked the youngest Salvatore's interest, clearing his throat, he straightened up and furrowed his brow "and what would that be?" he asked with a mixture of interest and apprehension.

"About how your betrothed to Elena" she commented innocently and even added a small smile in his direction as her fingers played with the bark of the tree.

Stefan cleared his throat "Caroline, I have been meaning to tell you since you returned home but-"

"But you decided to play me for a fool instead" Caroline cut him off, hurt flashing across her face.

Stefan felt his heart crumble at her sadness; it was an emotion he had never wanted to evoke within the beautiful blonde. Releasing a shaky breath, he cast his cowardly gaze towards his feet "I'm sorry" he whispered.

Caroline's fists bunched at her sides, he was such a coward and he couldn't even bring himself to look at her. She could have almost looked threatening if it hadn't been for the tears glistening in her blue eyes "You led me on Stefan" she mumbled numbly.

Stefan's head snapped up at that comment "I did no such thing" he defended sharply.

Caroline could have laughed at his denial, everyone in the town believed that they would declare their intentions to marry one another any day now "You did! Why else would you spend so much time with me!?" she retorted, her fiery temper rising with every word.

"I am sorry if I misled you Caroline, but my intentions were nothing more than friendship" Stefan replied softly.

A tear escaped down the blondes cheek "oh" she breathed out shakily, she felt foolish and once again came second best to Elena "I kindly ask on you not to call on me again" she asked using her hanky to dab away her tears, the last thing she needed were puffy eyes, especially ones that he caused.

Fear shot across Stefan's face "Caroline please! I can't stand not to have you in my life" he pleaded grasping onto her arm.

"It's too late for that; you cannot have both of us. Good day Mister Salvatore" she spoke strongly as she wrenched her arm from his grasp.

Stefan watched her go with a heavy heart, resisting the urge to go after her, he didn't intentionally mean to hurt her but even with his engagement to Elena he still couldn't keep away from Caroline Forbes, a problem most men around town seemed to have. He was stirred from his thought when he felt two arms snake around his waist and light kisses flutter on his shoulder "Elena" he smiled with a sigh, before turning to take his fiancé in his arms "are you enjoying the day my love?"

Elena smiled with a nod "Yes, it's a wonderful day" she spoke softly placing a light kiss onto his lips "I saw you with Caroline, did you tell her?" she asked, Stefan frowned then nodded "I take it by your expression it didn't go to well?" she pushed.

Stefan shook his head "No it did not, she accused me of leading her on" he explained sadly.

"Well that is understandable darling, after all I even believed one day you two would marry, many people did" Elena explained.

Wincing at the statement, Stefan quickly replayed his actions towards Caroline, they were always together, even from an early age, he would often stare after her, they had even been seen holding hands around town, he could now start to see why Caroline though he would marry her "I feel terrible" he admitted.

Elena nodded "I know, as do I. But Stefan I love you and now at least she can begin to move on with her life, Damon included" the brunette beauty rationed, feeling her own fair share of guilt of breaking her promises to Damon yet the heart wants what the heart wants and her that was Stefan and vice versa. Stefan nodded placing a kiss on her head "She'll come around Stefan, just give her time."

VDVDVD

As they day dragged onwards and the sun began to set, casting a golden glaze over the town, the barbeque pits were slowly put out one by one but the aroma of smoke lingered densely in the spring air. Caroline stood in the corner of the ballroom in the Salvatore mansion having changed into her evening dress, a beautiful pale pink gown, earlier in the evening. Usually she would have been in the middle of the dance floor, waltzing around with any young beau that took her fancy. Yet there she stood with a faux smile on her face as she observed people enjoying themselves and politely declined any invitations to dance. "You know as your brother it pains me to see you miserable."

Caroline chuckled slightly as Matt approached, handing her a glass of wine, smiling her thanks in return "and what makes you think I'm miserable?" she asked with an arch of her eyebrow.

"Well first of all you haven't dance at all this evening and I know for a fact it's not because your dance card is empty." Matt spoke causing her to smirk slightly "And secondly you've not spoken a word to Stefan" with that Caroline scowled slightly, indicating to Matt that he had struck the source of her misery.

"And you noticed this, I thought you would to engross with Katherine, to pay attention to me" she scoffed.

Matt sighed "granted it was Katherine that pointed that fact out to me, she was worried about you Care. We both are. So were we right? Is Stefan the cause?"

Caroline huffed and greedily drank her wine "Is there a point to your meddling Mathew?" the beauty snapped.

Matt sighed once again, his expression softening yet became serious at the same time "I take it he finally told you about Elena?"

"No actually Damon told me" she replied curtly as the realisation dawned on her "Wait a moment, what do you mean finally? You knew?" she asked in shock.

Matt winced at the pain in his sisters eyes "Care I'm sorry but Katherine told me and asked me not to say anything, she thought he should be the one to do it."

Again a feeling of betrayal swept across her body as her breath hitched in her throat "you knew" she repeated, her voice no louder than a whisper.

"Care-"

"Matt you knew how I felt about him" she whimpered as tears spilt down her cheeks and with that she left. Pushing her way through the crowd, Caroline fled the ball; all she wanted was to be on her own. Stepping out to the front porch she quickly wiped away her tears "Pat, if you'd be so kind as too retrieve the carriage, I wish to return home."

"Right away, Miss Caroline."

Considering how warm the day had been, Caroline was surprised at how cold it had become, running her hands frantically up and down her arms in a feeble attempt to keep warm. The blonde would have gone back inside but could not bear the thought of being around people, especially when she felt this pathetically sad.

Feeling a jacket being placed over her shoulders Caroline jumped slightly "I'm sorry Miss Caroline, I didn't mean to startle you" came Damon's voice.

With a light sigh, Caroline turned to face him with a smile "thank you and no apologies are necessary" she replied genuinely.

"You're not leaving are you?" The elder Salvatore asked moving to stand by her side, hands folded behind his back. Caroline smirked, he could almost pass as a gentleman, she thought to herself.

"I'm afraid I lack the enthusiasm to celebrate" she replied sombrely.

Damon nodded with a small smile "I know the feeling, if this wasn't for my benefit then I would have retired hours ago."

Caroline couldn't help but chuckle at his comment "I do hope that you aren't leaving because of what I told you earlier" he spoke, awkwardly shifting his weight "It's wasn't my place to say. So I apologise if it caused you any distress."

Caroline cast him a quick sideways glance and saw sincerity lacing his features "don't apologies Damon" she smiled kindly, resting her hand lightly on his arm. "If anything I should thank you, you were the only person who had the nerve to tell me the truth."

Damon nodded slowly, if he would have been honest with her, he would have admitted that he only brought it up in hope that they could plot against his brother, although looking at her he knew right then that even though 'hated' Stefan at this very minute Caroline would never do anything to hurt him, some that he admired about the young woman. The pair fell into silence for a few moments before Pat pulled the carriage at the front of the house, Damon, playing the part of the gentleman helped her into the carriage before placing a light kiss on her hand "Good night Miss Caroline" he smiled.

"Good night Damon" she echoed with a small smile of her own, finding herself rather surprised that it had been Damon of all people to make her feel better, maybe he wasn't as absurd as she had first thought.

"Make sure she gets home safe Pat" Damon called to the driver, who nodded in return. When the carriage had left his sight, Damon began back up the porch steps, stopping when he spotted Stefan waiting for him at the top an angry expression settled across his face "Brother" Damon greeted with a small sneer.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked pointedly, steeping down to the next step, so they were eye level.

Damon smirked "Whatever do you mean little brother?" he asked.

"With Caroline" Stefan snapped. Shrugging, Damon let out a small laugh, he knew putting his attentions onto Caroline would rouse the green eyed monster within Stefan "Stay away from her."

"You know brother, I think you gave up your right on Miss Forbes they day you asked Elena for her hand" Damon reminded.

Stefan sighed, Damon was right, he had no right but he'd be damned if he was going to sit back and watch the woman he considers a sister get hurt by his brother "You're only doing this to hurt me and Elena."

Damon shrugged "That may be partly true but Caroline is a very beautiful woman Stefan, bright and happy, she would make a man a very exquisite bride" he smirked. Stefan tensed, he wouldn't put it past Damon just to propose Caroline just to spite him "Now I must get back to the party and you to your _fiancé" _he sneered, pushing past Stefan and stalked back into the house.

Stefan remained on the steps for a few moments, running a hand through his hair, it pained him to be at ends with his brother, before he had gone off to West Point and they had been very close. He hated himself for 'stealing' Elena but he loved her and she loved him, that, he had no doubt but he had lost his brother and greatest friend in the process, had it been worth it? That was a question he was having such difficulty answering.

**Well there we are folks! The first chapter is up; I really hope you enjoyed it and please review, I really would love feedback, positive or negative. Also if you interested in Caroline's dresses there are links on my profile so check it out. The next chapter will be up soon and will involve more Daroline, so keep an eye out!**


	2. Chapter Two

**AN: Guys, thank you so, so much for all your kind reviews, I love them! Here's the next chapter for you all, Enjoy!**

The Going Home Series 

Chapter Two: **Revelations**

"I must be frank Damon, your request comes as a shock to me" Bill Forbes stated, as he stared at the Salvatore from across his desk, tapping his cigar lightly on the edge of his crystal ash tray before bringing it back to his lips, puffing twice "may I ask where all this has come from?" Bill asked his voice laced with scepticism as he eyed the man before him. He had to admit, he was shocked when the butler had announced that Damon Salvatore had come to speak with him and even more so when the eldest Salvatore had divulged the reason behind his visit.

Damon cleared his throat, as he shifted uncomfortably in the chair, Bill had never been one to intimidate him in the past, being a good four inches shorter than himself and a jolly man, Damon had always thought him to be rather docile, but now the Salvatore felt like withering under his stern gaze. "Well…" Damon began, his mind desperately seeking the words "…she is a very beautiful woman, sir, kind hearted, funny and I had the most pleasant time with her last week, I just seek your approval to spend more time with Caroline."

Bill's brow furrowed slightly, something which did not go unnoticed by Damon and caused him to tense slightly, he had never been good with rejection, but being rejected by the father of the woman he was wanting to court would be something new to him altogether. "Very well, if you can get Caroline to agree with this courtship then you shall have my blessing." Rising from his seat, Damon held out his hand for Bill to shake, which he did and Damon had to admit he was surprised at how firm it was "although I must warn you, my daughter is not particularly a fan of yours" he warned.

Damon's smile quick turned into a smirk "oh I am aware of that" he replied reaching for his hat off Bill's desk "good day sir" he spoke courteously before leaving the older man office. Walking into the foyer, he was about to walk out through door, held open to him by one of the house servants when he was stopped by a sweat, velvety voice "Mister Salvatore" Caroline greeted from the staircase, slowly walking down, careful not to trip on her skirts. Damon turned with a smile, moving to greet her at the bottom of the steps, he had to admit she was quite the breathtaking creature, the way her long blonde hair would cascade down her back and how her blue eyes would glisten when she was happy; he silently cursed himself for not noticing it before yet then again he was to obsessed with Elena to take any real notice of the Forbes girl. Yes she was a great contrast to Elena Gilbert, probably the only other woman in town who could match her beauty, yet it was of a different kind, Elena was exotic whereas Caroline was classic.

"Miss Caroline" he returned her greeting with a kiss on her dainty hand "may I say how stunning you look this afternoon" he commented noting the way her cheeks slightly blushed, the way her, soft, pink lips curled up into smirk and the way she ran her hands down the white cotton dress.

"That's very kind of you to say. So what brings you here?" she asked curiously.

Damon's smirk deepened, what a nosey little thing she was "business" he answered quickly and saw her smile falter slightly, before nodding.

"I see" she commented "what sort of business?"

"None that you should concern yourself with" Damon spoke, knowing it would cause something within her to stir and he was correct when he noticed her eyes narrow and jaw clench, he had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

Clearing her throat slightly, she stepped down off the last step and brought her eyes up to meet his "Very well" she replied shortly "good day Mister Salvatore" she spoke before walking past him towards the back of the house.

Just as she was about to vanish from his sight, Damon called out "Caroline…" she stopped and turned back towards him slightly, her perfectly shaped eyebrow arched up towards her hairline "May I call on you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Do as you please" came Caroline's reply before she turned and walked into another room.

Damon remained for a few more moments, a smirk plastered across his face as he stared at the door she had just gone through, yes he had definitely met his match. "Damon" he heard his name being called from behind him, turning he saw a beaming Matt Forbes and Katherine Gilbert walking up the veranda steps and walked into the house, arm in arm.

"Matt" Damon greeted cheerfully with a firm handshake before turning to the woman present "Miss Katherine" he smiled kindly, placing a kiss onto her free hand "so what has set you two in such high spirits?" he enquired to a giggling Katherine and a proud Matt.

"Well, you see my friend, this exquisite woman has agreed to marry me" he beamed in pride causing Katherine to jab him slightly with her elbow.

Katherine's eyes narrow slightly "darling, we have yet to tell your family" she reminded causing Damon to laugh.

"I won't blab, I promise. Congratulations to you both" he smiled genuinely as he regarded the newly engaged couple. He had always liked the pair together, Matt Forbes had always been a good friend of his and Katherine was just a delight, so much like Elena in looks yet they were polar opposites, Katherine was fiery, passionate yet had one of the kindest hearts around. Whereas Elena a lot of the time was far too serious and stoic yet she had charm and manipulation on her side, both of which were deadly weapons with her.

"Thank you" Matt smiled, mirroring Katherine's. "What brings you over here?" he finally asked.

"Just business" Damon answered using the same answer he had given Caroline just moments before "I'm sorry to depart on such a joyful occasion but I must be getting back" he spoke regrettably.

Matt nodded holding out his hand "It was good to see you again Damon" he smiled.

The Salvatore quickly said his goodbyes before leaving the house, mounting his horse with ease, he gently squeezed the horse with his knee's into a quick gallop and within moments had disappeared down the long driveway.

VDVDVD

Caroline sat on the wicker chair, idly sipping a glass of fresh lemonade that Bonnie had brought moments before. Her gaze was set upon her mother's rose garden yet her thoughts were elsewhere…Damon Salvatore to be precise. The man was utterly insufferable at times but ever since the party last week, she hadn't been able to get him off her mind, it made a change to Stefan constantly occupying her thoughts but it was very little to no improvement. What was it with the Salvatore's and the bewitching ways?

"Care" Matt's voice roused the blonde from her thoughts, looking up she smiled at her brother greeting him with a kiss on the cheek then Katherine with a light hug before returning to her seat.

"Did you enjoy your ride?" Caroline asked pouring them each a glass of lemonade as they took a seat around the small round table.

Katherine nodded with a smile before bringing the glass to her lips, as the liquid soothed her parched throat "It was more than wonderful" she beamed placing her hand on top of Matt's and motioned for him to continue.

Caroline raised her eyebrow and straightened up in her seat "What is going on?" she asked curiously noting the dreamy expressions on her brothers and Katherine's faces.

Matt cleared his throat "Well I asked Katherine to marry me" he gushed, he eyes never leaving his intended.

Caroline gasped before releasing a loud squeal of joy, jumping out of her seat she flung an arm around Matt and Katherine's neck "Does this mean you approve?" Katherine asked with a giggle.

"Oh most definitely!" Feeling her eyes glistening Caroline quickly wiped away the tear that escaped down her cheek "I am so happy for you both."

Katherine took the blondes hands in her own and smiled fondly "Caroline, it means so much to me that you are pleased with this. I am so incredibly happy and even more so knowing that you will become my sister" the brunette smiled, her words genuine and heartfelt which made Caroline tear up more and she tightly wrapped her arms around the slightly older Gilbert girl.

"Thank you" whispered the blonde with a smile before pulling away and pulled Matt into a bone crushing hug "I am so proud of you Matty" she spoke using the nickname only she was allowed to use.

Placing a kiss onto his sister's head, Matt quickly wiped away her tears "That means a lot to us Care" he replied. For Mathew Forbes today had seen an a ray of different emotions, he had awoken with sticky palm and a flutter in his stomach, he had never been a nervous man but that morning had been one of the worse for his nerves. He was going to ask the love of his life to do him the honour of becoming his wife, yet despite the love they shared, he was still fretting about her turning him down, however upon finally asking her, seeing her eyes fill with tears and the smile that graced her lips, all worry left and hearing that…_yes_…resound from her lips, Matt doubted he would ever hear such a beautiful sound.

VDVDVD

The usual silence greeted the three Salvatore men as they ate that spring evening, conversations between the men had somewhat dimmed since Myra Salvatore's death four years prior. Giuseppe had recoiled within himself, although he had a happy bravado with guests, his sons could see right through his mask, their father had become but a shadow of his former self, since his wife's death. "Bill Forbes came to see me earlier" Giuseppe spoke, a he cut the chicken on his plate, both sons immediately looked up from their dinners, although he never met their gazes. "Is it true what he says Damon?"

"It is father" Damon replied, catching Stefan sending him a confused glance in his peripheral vision, one which he refused to acknowledge.

Giuseppe was silent for a long while "I hope you have the right intentions, I will not be happy if I here you have been anything less than honourable, especially with such a wonderful girl" he warned sternly.

Damon couldn't help but roll his eyes, why did his father always have to expect the worst out of him? Granted the main reason for wanting to court Caroline was to provoke Stefan and try the make Elena jealous yet he had to admit, he did hold some fondness for the Forbes girl "Duly noted father" he commented, quickly finishing off his wine.

Stefan cleared his throat "I am sorry father, but what exactly has Damon asked Mister Forbes for?" he asked curiously yet with slight apprehension, only one thing came to mind but he just prayed it had nothing to do with Caroline.

"He has asked permission to court his daughter" Giuseppe replied with a smallest hint of a smile. Although he may not show it often, the older Salvatore loved his sons dearly but ever since Myra had died he found it difficult to look at them, they just reminded him so much of his much beloved wife, especially Damon. He figured that was why he was especially distant towards him, he knew that made him a bad father but sometimes the pain was just too unbearable. He just hoped that Caroline may be able to shed some light into his son's increasingly darkened world, something that he was very much to blame for.

"Caroline?" Stefan muttered as a mixture of anger and shock welled up inside as he realised his nightmare had become his reality.

Damon smirked triumphantly, receiving the exact reaction he had hoped for "that is correct brother, unless you know of another daughter Bill Forbes has?"

The remainder of their dinner was spent in silence, Stefan had long since abandoned his plate of food and was sat staring off into the air, his brow furrowed and jaw clenched, Damon couldn't help but feel satisfied by this and the smug expression showed on his face. Once Giuseppe had left the dining room, Damon rose from his chair soon after and was half way to the door when he felt a force behind him, shoving him roughly into the wall, the raven haired man smirked as Stefan grabbed him by the scruff of the collar, the vein bulging in his neck, his little brother looked positively furious. "You bastard" Stefan cursed through gritted teeth "You have only chosen her to spite me!"

Damon laughed "That may be, _little brother,_ but you were the one who stole the woman I intended to marry so I am simply moving on."

Stefan's grip tightened on his collar "Not Caroline, I refuse to let you take advantage of her" he seethed.

Feeling his own anger well up inside him, Damon's jaw clenched , grasping onto his brother lapels, Stefan quickly found his body being shoved into the wall "From what I remember, you are engaged to Elena" he sneered "you have no right to dictate who I see now, but know this, you stole the woman I love, now it is my turn to hurt you and what a better way to do it than with Miss Caroline" he smirked "You know Stefan, your problem is that you care far too much about the young blonde…I know you love her and I _will_ take her from you." With that Damon left a seething Stefan behind and stalked out of the room, he made sure that Stefan knew that the statement was a promise not a threat.

VDVDVD

Caroline wandered around town with Katherine and unfortunately Elena as they searched for materials for Katherine's dress, after much deliberation with the Gilberts and the Forbes, they had finally settled on a wedding date, just under two weeks, it was short notice but with the impending threat of war from the North, both Matt and Katherine wanted to be married as soon as possible. "I like this one" Katherine spoke as her finger played with the ivory, silk cloth in the third store they had been too that day.

Caroline walked over to where her friend stood and examined the fabric "it's lovely" she commented with a small smile. Out of the corner of her eye she noted Elena toying with an ivory material of her own, something that made stomach churn, it was not common knowledge that Elena would wed the youngest Salvatore but as of yet they had not set a date, which offered little relief to the blonde, however seeing the brunette deliberating on materials for her own gown made her fret terribly that the day may be sooner than she first thought.

Katherine smiled brightly "Yes it is" she agreed before walking over to the store clerk to put in her order, watching her friend with a smile, Caroline did not notice Elena approach from behind, fabric sample in her hand "Caroline, what do you think of these?" she asked.

Frozen in a momentary lapse of shock, Caroline eyes bulged as she regarded the brunette in disbelief, could the woman really be that heartless as too ask her what material her wedding dress should be made out of, the dress that she would wear for her wedding to Stefan, the man that she loved? Swallowing back her tear, Caroline forced her best smile "they are both lovely Elena" she commented meekly.

"Aren't they?" Elena gushed, beaming with joy "You know with this wedding between my sister and your brother, it has me thinking…maybe I will bring the wedding forward. The threat of war is becoming all too real and I want to spend as much time as Stefan's wife as I possibly can, who knows what could happen if war came" she commented.

Caroline's breath hitched in her throat as she nodded idly, having turned away from the brunette, she suddenly became fascinated with a box full of ribbons, although they were merely a distraction from the tears that threatened to fall "you should do what makes you happy" she choked out as a tear escaped "excuse me" she spoke before hurrying out the door of the shop.

Elena stared after her for a moment, a slight smirk etched onto her pretty face, it wasn't that she disliked the girl but she needed to make sure that Caroline knew Stefan's was hers and hers alone, even if it did cause some heartache for the blonde.

Upon hurrying out of the store door, Caroline quickly collided with a males chest, she would have probably fallen over have it not been for the firm hands that quickly found her waist to steady her, looking up through teary eyes her gaze fell upon Damon and she immediately crumbled, her small fists clenched tightly to his chest and hit him lightly as she buried her head into his shoulder "Damn you brother and Damn Elena" she cried between sobs.

Damon at first was in utter shock, feeling the blonde sob in his shoulder, he was at a loss of what to do, having never been around a crying girl, he was half tempted to gently push her away, but there was something about the way her body felt against his that made him rub comforting circles in her back and there was something about her sobs that made him want to move mountains just to make her laugh again. Utterly confused, Damon sighed "Come" he spoke gently leading her way from the busy main street.

By the time the couple had reached the creek Caroline had finally stopped her tears, they sat side by side on the grassy knoll, watching the calm creek, the blue water acting as a calming method. "Are you ready to tell me what is wrong?" Damon asked after a few minutes of silence.

Caroline sighed lightly "she asked me to choose material for her wedding dress" she spoke slowly, her gaze never leaving the water. Damon cast a glance towards Caroline and his heart felt like breaking, he didn't think he had ever seen someone look as heartbroken as Caroline did right now, then he did something most unexpected, he grasped her hand, running his thumb lightly over her knuckles and drew her close to him before placing a light kiss on the side of her head, his senses immediately filling with the smell of exotic flowers from her hair. "How could she be so heartless?"

"Elena can be quite manipulative" he admitted, it was all he could do at that moment.

Caroline scoffed "quite?" she muttered burying her head into the crook of his neck "Why are you being so nice to me?"

For the first time Damon knew the immediate answer to a question "Because I know how you are feeling" he sighed, finally admitting that he was utterly devastated with loosing Elena to Stefan.

Caroline looked up at Damon with a small smile "I'm sorry, I was too wrapped up in my own misery that I failed to see yours" she commented with a hint of sadness "you have showed me such kindness today, if there's anything I can do to help you, you need only ask."

Damon was stunned; he looked down at the woman in his arms and no longer saw the spoilt, slightly superficial girl but a warm, genuine, kind hearted woman. Usually he would have taken advantage of a woman's weakness for his own personal benefits but right now he could only think of one thing he wanted Caroline to do "smile for me" he said in a hushed tone. Obliging with question or comment Caroline's magnificent grin quickly danced across her beautiful face "perfect" he murmured, his smile growing to match hers.

VDVDVD

Caroline's sweet laughter filled the air as they walked down the dirt road which led towards the Forbes estate, Damon had been relaying tale after tale about his antics at West Point since they began the stroll home. Now and again Caroline would stop, bent over in laughter which Damon had to admit made him laugh also and his latest tale had the blonde wiping the tears from her eyes "oh Damon" she sighed breathlessly "After hearing them, I am surprised that you didn't get expelled!"

"Well, sweet Caroline, I don't doubt for one second that if I had been caught red handed I would have been" he offered, once again feeling her arm slip through the crook of his.

"So they had no idea it was you?" she asked incredulously.

Damon shook his head with a proud smile "No, well not definitely, I believe they had their suspicions which I suspect was the main reason why I always seemed to be on guard duty" he chuckled.

Caroline smiled fondly as the pair turned onto the grassy path which would lead them up to the house "Damon I wanted to thank you for what you did today, you didn't have to listen to my ranting about your brother and Elena but you did and…well…I am very grateful, I hope you know that" she thanked suddenly, causing Damon to cast a glance towards his beautiful companion, noting the way she chewed on her lip.

"You don't need to thank me Caroline" he said with a small smile once again brushing his thumb over her knuckles. Caroline immediately stared down and their entwined hands as an unfamiliar feeling washed over her, what was this she was feeling for the older Salvatore brother? Whatever it was she had yet to decide whether she would welcome it or not, last week she had felt her heart crumble to pieces by one Salvatore, how could she know that it wouldn't happen again?

"Caroline!" Katherine's voice echoed over to the couple, the blonde immediately looked up to see her friend running towards her, followed closely by her mother. When Katherine reached her, she threw her arms around Caroline hugging her tight "Oh I was so worried! You have been gone for hours!"

Caroline felt a sense of guilt wash over her, had she really been gone that long? "You have a lot of explaining to do" came her mother's stern voice.

Caroline bit her lip "I am sorry, It wasn't my intention to worry you both" she replied meekly.

"Just thank the lord your father and brother aren't home at the moment" Liz scolded before turning to Damon, pointing one of her long fingers into his chest "now, just what do you think you are doing with my daughter?" she demanded.

Damon paused for a moment, knowing full well that Elizabeth Forbes was not a woman to be messed with "I was simply walking her home ma'am" he replied with a courteous smile.

Liz nodded as if satisfied by the Salvatore's explanation "very well, Caroline thank the man for putting him in a disposition then come into the house" she stated firmly.

Caroline rolled her eyes with a frown, she was about to open her mouth when Damon cut in "Not a disposition at all ma'am" he replied to Liz before she turned her back on the group to walk back into the house. Turning to the blonde before him, Damon showed his most charming grin "I am sorry for getting you into trouble" he lied, he did not regret the afternoon one little bit, it had been worth the stern words they had received "I had a wonderful afternoon."

Smiling warmly, Caroline nodded in agreement "so did I" she answered, biting down on her lip slightly, as Damon's gaze bore into her, if it hadn't of been for Katherine clearing her throat she could have kissed him, they way his blue eyes shone made her knees go weak. There were many things that differentiated the Salvatore brothers; their hair colour, height, build, personalities yet the one thing that stood out the most for Caroline were their eyes. Stefan's green orbs with speckles of gold were warm and welcoming and when he looked at her she felt cared for and protected and deep contrast to Damon's shockingly blue ones, when he looked at her they were cold yet passionate and so full of desire it was almost unbearable, it just went to show how different the brothers truly were. "Well thank you again Damon" Caroline smiled, pushing up on her tip toes to place alight kiss onto his cheek before turning to walk away Katherine.

Damon stared after her, something he had grown accustomed of doing, a smirk plastered across his handsome face, he felt more determined than ever to win over this woman. He was surprised to that something which had stemmed from 'vengeance' had blossomed into something a little more heartfelt, he like Caroline, that he would freely admit, the woman was like a ray of sunshine; beautiful, funny, intelligent, kind hearted, the list of her qualities were endless, so why was it that he still saw brown doe eyes when he looked in Caroline's baby-blues? Sighing Damon rubbed his throbbing head as he turned to walk away from the Forbes estate, why did Elena have to weasel her way into his heart only to break it? Essentially, she had ruined him for other women and then to add insult to injury she had gotten engaged to his brother, his own blood, if this wasn't a bittersweet love tragedy, then he didn't know what was.

VDVDVD

"So…" Katherine began, as they strolled idly back towards the house "…Damon Salvatore" she smirked, casting a sideways glance towards her blonde friend and future sister. Caroline rolled her eyes with a smile, she had expected this question to come sooner or later, she just hoped it would have been later, shrugging, the blonde was at a loss as to what to tell her friend, her and Damon weren't exactly friends, however he had been there for her in her time of need and he was starting to prove all of her first impressions of him wrong, not to mention the way her stomach would flutter whenever he drawled out her name. Why did this have to be so damn confusing?! Wasn't she supposed to nursing a broken heart over Stefan? Then why was she starting to feel something for Damon? Silently cursing, Caroline's jaw tightened, why could nothing ever just be simple?

"A shrug? Really Caroline, that is all you are going to give me, after running off and leaving me at the store?" Katherine huffed.

Caroline narrowed her eyes "Well if your damned sister hadn't of been so heartless then I wouldn't have left!" she snapped, both hands flying to her small waist, realising what she had said, Caroline frowned "I'm sorry I shouldn't talk in such way about your kin."

Katherine's face softened as she placed her hand in comfort over Caroline's "what did she say to you?" the brunette asked, cursing herself for not knowing that Elena had been the route cause for her friends untimely departure from the store, surmising that it was the reason for her twins smugness afterwards.

"She asked me to choose a fabric for her wedding dress for when she marries Stefan" Caroline sighed sadly "you must think me silly for letting such a little thing affect me so."

"Nonsense Caroline!" Katherine stated firmly "What Elena did was completely out of order, if I had of heard her I would have probably of slapped her silly. Oh my dear, I hope it didn't upset you too much, my sister is ever such a fool at times" the woman sighed with a frown as she made a mental note of shouting at her sister later.

Caroline chuckled slightly "Still…It shouldn't have troubled me like it did."

"Darling, love is not something one gets over in weeks, it will take time to heel, but you will get over him and be stronger for it. Besides I don't know how much longer you shall be fawning over Stefan now that you have Damon chasing your skirts" Katherine winked with a giggle.

Swatting her friends arm playfully, she couldn't help the loud laugh that escaped her lips "but he's such a varmint" Caroline spoke in distaste as she scrunched up her nose slightly.

Katherine nodded in agreement before smirking "but a handsome one at that" she giggled. Caroline joined in and the house was soon filled with the women's laughter as Katherine continued to tease Caroline about winning Damon's affections.

**Second Chapter up! So more Daroline scenes and some nice scenes showing the Katherine/Caroline friendship, which I hope you like. Just so you are all aware it isn't going to be plain sailing for our favourite coupling, for example something big is going to happen in the next few chapters, that will complicate things tremendously! So until next time R&R my little cherubs! Hope you liked it! **


	3. Chapter Three

The Going Home Series 

Chapter Three: **Do What Makes You Happy, Part A. **

The day of Matt and Katherine's wedding, came around quickly for everybody within the Forbes household, none more so than Caroline. Having spent just about every day with Damon since that day she had ran into him, just under two weeks ago, she couldn't help but feel the emotions beginning to grow between the two. In just eleven short days, he had completely blown all preconceptions she had about him far away; he had taken her riding, they had shared luncheon, dinners, danced together all evening at one of the Lockwood's gathering and all the time he had been nothing but a gentleman, charming and considerate, he was inching closer and closer to her heart each day they spent together. So it was no surprise that they days until her brother's wedding had passed in a blur, Caroline couldn't even remember the last time she had a moment to herself. Yet now, sitting at her boudoir as Bonnie pinned her blonde curls up in a pretty bun, it had finally dawned on her that she brother was really getting married and suddenly it all seemed surreal. Matt had always been the most stable thing in her life, playing the loving and doting big brother to incredible standards, he had been the one she had gone too for advice and the one when Tyler use to knock her over, would go over and tackle him to the ground. Chuckling at the memory, the blonde shook her head with a sad sigh, although she couldn't be happier for Matty and Katherine, whom she loved like a sister, she couldn't help but feel like she was losing part of her brother. It was a sad thought but one she would just have to get over, quickly, today was Katherine and Matt's day and was determined not to let her sadness ruin this joyful occasion.

Once Bonnie had finished placed the small white flower into her hair, Caroline looked at her reflection with a satisfied smile "thank you Bonnie, you have truly outdone yourself" she told the girl who had grown to become a good friend.

"Thank you Miss Caroline" Bonnie replied with a happy smile "I have been practising like you asked."

Caroline chuckled lightly as she ran her hands through the loose waves of hair that framed her face, she didn't care if it sounded vain but today she felt beautiful, the pale pink and white, pin striped gown, made from eighteen yards of muslin was set over her hoop skirt and nipped in at the waist, proved that she had the smallest waist in the county, it seemed trivial to Caroline but her mother assured her that it was something to be proud of. Pulling out her pair of white lace glove, she placed them onto her hands, straightening the sleeves of her dress over the top of them.

Once finished, the blonde said her thanks to Bonnie before leaving her bedroom, walking down the stairs where she saw a congregation of people waiting. She greeted the ones she knew and smiled politely at the ones she wasn't familiar with "Matty" she called, seeing her brother amongst the throngs of people.

Seeing his sister, Matt immediately made his excuses to the man he had been talking do and hurried over, placing a kiss on her cheek "You look wonderful Care" he smiled fondly.

Caroline matched his smile "And you look extremely handsome" she gushed proudly similar to how her mother had earlier on in the day "Are you nervous?"

Matt thought about the question for a moment before shaking his head firmly "surprisingly not, nothing has ever felt more…right" he spoke sincerely. Smiling, Caroline couldn't help but share his joy, even though she had seen a whirlwind of emotions already that morning, seeing her brother now, washed away all others leaving only happiness within her.

Bill walked over, placing his hand onto his sons shoulder; the man beamed at both of his children "are you ready son? It's time for people to take their places outside" he spoke warmly as Matt nodded.

Caroline placed a kiss on Matt's cheek "I'll see you out there" she smiled before walking away, leaving father and son to a last minute talk, joining the throngs of people moving to the seating area outside, where the ceremony would take place, she felt someone grab her arm dragging her into her father's study "Who do you think you are!?" she protested loudly, turning to see her abductor closing the door, she immediately knew who it was "Stefan" she mumbled, swallowing the lump in her throat. This being the time they had been together since that day of Damon's welcome home gathering, she had the right to be nervous.

"Hi Care" Stefan smiled turning to face the blonde woman, he couldn't deny how beautiful she was that day or any day for that matter, her long golden hair and blue eyes often stayed with him throughout the day and even ventured into his dreams.

Caroline rolled her eyes "I don't have time for this Stefan, encase you failed to notice my brother is getting married any moment now" she frowned moving past him, but feeling his arms pressing her tight against her body, she swallowed yet another lump "what are you doing?" she mumbled before his lips crashed onto hers, for a moment she was stunned, feeling her knees grow week and began to respond to his kiss, until she came to her senses and pushed him away, accompanied with a slap "How dare you" she spoke through a clenched jaw.

Stefan placed his hand over his stinging cheek , before grabbing her by the forearms "Caroline I'm sorry, but I can't bear to see you with Damon, it's tearing me up inside" he stated firmly.

"You gave up all right to care for me when you asked Elena to marry you!" She spat back, venom lacing her voice when mentioning her name.

Staring back at her, Stefan was speechless "what's going on here then?" Damon's voice came from behind them, noting the way Caroline's expression softened his anger grew and his grip tightened on her arms.

"Stefan stop it, you're hurting me!" Caroline gasped, feeling his fingers digging into the flesh of her arms; thankfully Damon was by her side in an instant prying his brother's hands from the blonde arms.

"What has gotten into you?!" Damon shouted, anger flashing in his eyes at Stefan's menacing look and Caroline rubbing her saw arms "Get out of here" he demanded pushing his brother towards the door before turning back to Caroline "Are you okay?"

Looking behind Damon, Caroline watched as Stefan left the room, slamming the door behind him, before nodding "h-he kissed me" she stuttered, stunned at what had just occurred. Damon raised his eyebrow, silently cursing his brother for doing this to Caroline, walking over to the beautiful woman, Damon cupped her chin affectionately, in his hand "Why must he torture me so?" she asked breathlessly, looking up into his incredibly blue eyes.

Damon released a heavy sigh with a slight frown "Because he's realising your allure" he muttered, staring back at her "I don't know if you realise this Caroline, but people have a hard time leaving you alone" he continued, running his thumb over her lush, pink lips, nothing had ever looked so appetising.

Caroline's breath hitched "oh?" she sighed breathlessly as her eyes darted towards his lips. The blonde was vaguely aware of Damon's hand placing on her waist, pulling her towards him, her own hand went up and placed lightly on the lapel of his jacket "Kiss me" she murmured, tilting her head back slightly yo look up at the handsome raven haired man.

"Gladly" Damon breathed out before his lips came crashing down on hers, it was different from Stefan's, it was more passionate and warm, feeling her knees become week, Caroline was thankful for his arm supporting her, for she would have fallen over. After a few moments they pulled apart, hearing a small giggle escape her lips, Damon smirked and rested his forehead against her, his hand lacing her own. In all honesty that had been one of the most wonderful kisses he had shared in his entire life, it was fiery, passionate and dare he say it, affectionate? The only one that came close was the first kiss he had shared with Elena, but he refused to think about her now, all he thought about at that moment was the beautiful blonde before him.

Caroline beamed as Damon's forehead rested against her, she felt breathless, utterly breathless, she had been kissed a few times in her life but none had compared to that, none. "We really should go outside, I don't want to miss my brother's wedding" she sighed against his lips.

Kissing her once again, Damon regrettably nodded, not wanting to let her go "I suppose you are right" he murmured, moving his fingers too play with the loose blonde strands that framed her face "I am having all off your dances this evening" he stated.

Caroline smirked, raising her eyebrow "Oh is that so? But what if my dance card is already full?" she enquired.

Damon simply shrugged "I am the only one dancing with you tonight" he smirked.

Laughing lightly, Caroline placed a kiss on his lips "whatever you say" she smiled, looping her arm through his, before the couple left the study to join the wedding party outside.

VDVDVD

Miranda Gilbert placed the veil over her eldest daughter face, with watery eyes but a happy smile on her face "oh mama, please don't cry you will set me off" Katherine spoke softly, trying her best not to let her emotions get the better of her. Naturally she was overjoyed that she was too marry the love of her life but a part of her was saddened at the thought of leaving her family behind as she took on this new adventure.

Miranda chuckled lightly, quickly wiping her tears away "I'm sorry, my darling" she sighed, placing a hand on her daughters cheek "You look beautiful" she gushed.

Katherine smiled brightly "Really?" she asked, her smile widening as her mother nodded "oh mama I'm so happy" she sighed as Miranda wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"I'm mighty glad to hear that darling" Miranda smiled "Come in" she called hearing a knock at the door, hearing the creek, she smiled upon seeing her husband, Grayson enter the room, a broad smiled on his face.

"Are you ready Katie?" he asked, fondly using the nickname he had given his daughter as a child. Grayson looked at the woman in the wedding dress and gasped lightly, surely that could not be his little girl? "My dear you look wonderful" she smiled, walking over to his eldest daughter, placing a kiss onto her forehead.

"Thank you papa" Katherine smiled fondly "Is it time?" she asked.

Grayson nodded with a small smile, offering his daughter his arm which she gladly took. The pair walked out of the room and down the halls of the Forbes mansion, it was a magnificent house, one that would soon become her own yet once again sadness washed over her at the thought of missing home, she hadn't been away from her parents in her entire life but now she would have to learn to live without them in her new life as Mrs Katherine Forbes.

Matt looked up as the wedding march began and his guests, rose, he caught sight of his sister, who had her hand in Damon's and nodded encouragingly at him, a bright smile on her face, he made a mental note to ask her about their relationship later, as for now, all that mattered was his bride to be. And as he saw her immerge from the house, his heart skipped a beat, in all his twenty one years he had never seen such a beautiful sight.

On the arm of her father, Katherine glided down the aisle, her eyes solely fixated on Matthew standing before Reverend Thomas Fell, a big smile etched onto his handsome face and handsome he was, suddenly all sadness left her body and she began to look forwards to her future. Reaching the alter, her father handed her over to Matt, placing a kiss onto his daughters cheek, tears lacing his eyes before taking a seat next to his wife.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony…"

The ceremony lasted a little under thirty minutes and after the exchange of ring, Reverend Fell announced the moment they had both been waiting for "You may kiss the bride" the man smiled. Immediately Matt lifted up Katherine's veil and kissed her lovingly yet respectfully, considering there are guests present. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present Mr and Mrs Mathew Forbes."

The congregation rose from their seat and clapped in union; Caroline wiped the joyful tears from her eyes, she struggled to recall a time where she had been happier.

VDVDVD

As the day drew onwards, the evening became livelier as guests drank their fair share of wine, Caroline had just finished enjoying her third dance with Damon and he left her momentarily to go and fetch another drink "You look ravishing tonight" a voice came from behind her.

Turing around, Caroline smiled as her eyes fell on the Mayor's handsome son "Tyler" she spoke affectionately, placing a kiss on his cheek "how have you been? I've not seen you since Damon's welcome home party" she smiled.

Tyler cleared his throat before nodding "yes, it's been too long. Speaking of Damon, do you think he'll allow me to steal a dance from you?" he asked with the infamous Lockwood smirk.

Caroline chuckled "It is not up to Damon who I dance with" she smiled and immediately she felt him place a hand on her waist and another in her hand as they began the waltz together to the music "How have you been?" She asked curiously.

"Good" Tyler replied quickly with small smile "thinking about you a lot recently" he admitted.

Surprised at his revelation, Caroline looked up at him through her long lashes "you have?" she asked, apprehension lacing her voice as too why Tyler had just divulged that information.

"Indeed, you are a beautiful woman Caroline-" He began only to be cut off by Damon popping up behind them, clearing his throat "Mister Salvatore" he drawled, eyes narrowing as Caroline lowered her head to hide her smirk.

Damon forced a smile "Mister Lockwood" he stated in reply before turning to Caroline "I have your drink" he spoke softer handing her the glass of wine.

Smiling, Caroline dropped Tyler's hand to retrieve the glass from Damon silently thanking him with her eyes, moving to stand by his side "Thank you for the dance Tyler" she replied kindly.

Tyler nodded curtly as his jaw set, he eyed the couple before him, a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach, Caroline should be stood by his side not a Salvatore's, the thought of them two together made him feel physically sick, she belonged to him and no one else "Very well, I shall see you later" he smiled lightly before leaving.

Caroline rolled her eyes "He's obsessed with you" Damon stated bluntly as he stared at Tyler walking away through narrowed eyes.

"Tyler is harmless, you are the only man I have my sights set on at the moment" she giggled in an attempt of calming him down, it seemingly worked as a large smile broke out across his face "not even Stefan?" he asked curiously.

Caroline shook her head firmly "Not even Stefan" she repeating not tearing her gaze from his eyes.

A while later Damon had stepped outside, enjoying the crisp night air as he strolled around the gardens, he had hoped that Caroline had seen him leave and cottoned on that he wanted her to follow, he still had a few more kissed to bestow onto her that evening. It had been torture to be in such a close proximity to the beauty and not being able to kiss or touch her, he constantly had to remind himself that Caroline was a lady, not a common whore or Elena, he wondered if Stefan knew that him and Elena had been together in that sense? Oh what a scandal it would be if the town were to learn that the youngest Gilbert girl would not be a virgin on her wedding day. Smirking, he quickly shook the thought from memory and went back to his original one; no, he couldn't just have Caroline whenever, if he wanted Caroline fully, then in no doubt he would have to marry her. To his surprise he found himself unable to come up with ideas as too why that would be such a bad idea, a man would be lucky to have a wife like Caroline.

"Hello Damon" came a voice that he dreaded to be alone with, one that could quite possibly ruin all that he had started with Caroline.

"Elena" he drawled, clenching his jaw "Shouldn't you be inside with your fiancé?" he asked with a hint of bitterness in the statement.

Elena couldn't help but smirk "No need for such animosity" she replied, moving closer towards him, until her body was pressed tightly against him, bringing her brown doe eyes up to his blue orbs in a way that made his heart flutter, why did she have to have such an allure on him? "I've seen you with _Caroline_" she spoke the blonde name with an almost venomous tongue "what are you doing with her Damon? Are you courting her just to spite me? If so you'll have to do better than that plain ole Jane to make me jealous."

"If you weren't jealous then why are you here insulting her?" Damon called her bluff with a satisfied smirk, leaning closer towards her he brushed the hair from her neck "And besides Caroline is beautiful" he chuckled into her ear, knowing it would hurt.

Feigning a smile, Elena moved her arms around Damon's neck, she brought his lips to hers for a long, passionate kiss, at first Damon fought with his will power to pull back but Elena's allure was too strong and he found himself wrapping his arms around her waist as his body yearned for the brunette "I know you still love me Damon" she whispered huskily into his ear.

Damon replied by crushing his lips to hers once again "I need you" he replied back in a hurry, to which she nodded as a satisfied smirk appeared onto her face.

Inside the Forbes' mansion, Caroline noted Damon leave the room, not before he cast her, his signature smirk, she figured that meant he wanted her to follow him, something that she certainly wasn't going to object to, ever since the kiss they shared in the study that morning, she had longed to feel his lips against hers again. Taking a step forward, she was stopped by Matt stepping in front of her "And just do where do you think you're going?" He asked knowingly.

Caroline smiled sweetly "Just for some air, I feel a headache coming on" she lied, although from Matt's bemused expression, she knew he didn't believe her for one second.

"Damon just left to go outside" he added.

"Oh did he? I didn't realise" she replied with a small smile, willing to play along with his little game.

Matt looked at her sceptically "You know when you lie your eyebrow twitches slightly" he pointed out causing her to frown at being caught out "I saw you holding hands with him throughout the service Care."

Caroline's brow furrowed "you did?" she asked folding her arms across her chest as he nodded in response, in honesty she had barely noticed they had been holding hands throughout the entire ceremony, it had just felt so naturally that she hadn't noticed until the end. With a sigh she shook her head slightly "Well what of it?"

"Don't get me wrong, Damon is my friend but you are my sister first and he had built quite a reputation for himself, I'm just not comfortable with you two being alone until I know that his intentions are entirely honourable" he explained and Caroline's expression softened slightly, she could understand that.

With a small smile, she place a hand onto Matt's arm "you need not worry brother, I promise you that Damon has been nothing less than a gentleman around me since we started courting" she confirmed firmly.

Matt nodded, taking in his sisters words and although he wanted to believe her, there was still some apprehension when it came to the thought of Damon and Caroline, he didn't think the eldest Salvatore foolish enough to do anything that would tarnish Caroline's reputation yet he still worried for his little sister having her heart broken once again by a Salvatore.

**Okay so chapter three is finished, sorry it's shorter than the other but it's a two parter and I needed to leave it there, now don't hate me for the whole Damon/Elena bit, it's not permanent but it needs to happen for my story. Anyway, not the best chapter, I know but the next one is better I promise! **


	4. Chapter Four

The Going Home Series

Chapter Four: **Do What Makes You Happy Part B **

Caroline wandered outside her home in search for Damon as the wedding guests became lively as the wine flowed freely and she had to admit, the blonde was feeling slightly giddy herself, today had been wonderful, she watched her brother marry the love of his life and she honestly couldn't be happier, an emotion which was echoed by the smile on her pretty face. Now she searched for the man who was beginning to repair her damaged heart, yes, she had defied all logic and began to fall for the raven haired Salvatore brother "Damon" she called out, towards the gardens where she had seen him walk to not so long ago. Proceeding down the garden, she soon reached the stables, where she heard small giggles and hushed whispers, this was not the first time she had heard young lovers in the stable, it was a common occurrence at large parties, usually she would have released her own giggle and then left but tonight her curiosity got the better of her. Quietly opening the wooden door, she snuck inside, quickly ducking into one of the empty stalls, peering over she took one look at the couple and immediately recognised the couple frolicking in the hay.

A hand flew to her mouth as tears gathered in her blue eyes, which were moments ago filled with happiness now filled with sorrow, caused once again by one of the Salvatore's "Run away with me" came Damon's hushed whisper trailing kisses along the brunettes jaw line causing her to giggle slightly.

Caroline couldn't bear to hear anymore, hitching up her skirts, she fled the scene and ran, stopping at the wooden gazebo, clasping onto the wooden post, she cried out in anguish. Again she had to come second to Elena, even with the courtship and kisses she had begun with Damon, tonight had proved her worst fear…she would never come first to the Salvatore's.

Damon's head shot up; upon hearing the stable door slam "who's there?" he called out, pushing him up from Elena, buttoning his pants up in the process.

Elena groaned "Darling, it was the wing, now come here" she purred, with a smirk as she pushed herself up on her elbows, holding out a hand for Damon. Matching her smirk, Damon fell to his knees in front of her and lowered his lips to hers once again.

"Run away with me" he mumbled, devouring the nape of her neck with his lips.

Elena giggled "you know that's not going to happen darling" she replied, causing Damon to pull back, confusion spreading quickly across his face.

"Why is that?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Because I love Stefan, It's always going to be him" she smirked as she snaked her arm around his neck pulling his down to her lips.

However this time, Damon had enough sense to pull back, although it may have taken having his heart break all over again upon hearing those words come from Elena's lips, finally made him see her for what she really was "you manipulative bitch" he muttered angrily, pushing her down "Wait till Stefan hears about this" he growled, fastening up his pants before slipping into his shirt.

Elena laughed bitterly "You won't tell him" she spoke confidently, running her fingers through her long hair, removing the strands of hey.

"No? Just watch me" he spat back angrily as he fished with the last buttons of his shirt.

"No" came Elena's demanding voice, causing him to stop in his tracks "You won't tell him and you know why because despite yourself, you still love him and you know how much this would devastate him" she stated firmly, rising to her feet. Damon all but growled at her response, he could have throttled her right then and there but seeing the snide look on her face made him wish he had "See" she began smugly "Your pathetic Damon" she drawled in his ear before leaving the stables.

Damon froze in place for a long moment, replaying the events in his head, not knowing whether to cry or scream he lashed out at the wooden post, punching it fiercely and immediately regretted it as he brought his throbbing hand towards his chest, and slumped down against the wall. There he let his emotions take over and the tears flowed freely down his cheeks for a few moments before regaining his composure, standing up he dusted himself off and left the stable to rejoin the wedding party.

"Caroline" Tyler's voice startled her, turning quickly the blonde collided with his firm chest, looking down at her red rimmed eyes, the man frowned "What's wrong?" he asked, engulfing her in his strong arms. Caroline tried her best to contain her tears, but with the signal of her quivering lip, they once again announced their arrival, seeing this Tyler held her close to his chest, letting her tears soak through his shirt "there, there it's all right" he soothed, hiding his smirk in her blonde tresses.

"Oh Tyler" she groaned between sobs "I'm such a fool."

Tyler held her at arm's length as he stared into her magnificent eyes "No. Don't you ever say that about yourself Care" he snapped firmly as his hand came to rest on her cheek and his expression softened. Caroline nodded in monotone, startled at the way he snapped at her but relaxed when he saw the smile on her face "you are so beautiful Caroline, Damon is a fool for whatever he has done to you" he pressed, pulling her body towards his, until she felt trapped by his hand. Her breath hitched as his hands roamed up her body and rested on her face "I would never do anything to hurt you, I would treat you like the princess you are and would deny you nothing" he spoke, confusing the blonde slight, why was he saying such things? "Marry me Caroline."

Caroline's eyes widened as her throat became dry, did her ears deceive her or did Tyler Lockwood just ask for her hand in marriage? Her mind quickly worked for her lips to find the words to say no, she couldn't marry Tyler yet looking past him for a moment; she caught sight of Elena leaving the stables, followed a few moments later by Damon and as her heartache grew once more, she looked up at Tyler through hardened eyes and nodded "Yes, I will marry you" she said instantly, unable to stop the words from coming from her mouth.

Tyler expression was dramatically enlightened "really?" he asked, causing her to nod, once again missing the opportunity to retract her acceptance, yet anger was currently ruling her logic, feeling his lips collide with hers, Caroline gasped, it was a hungry and fiery kiss, there was no softness, not like Damon's. "You have made me the happiest man!" He gushed with his beaming smile "When may I speak to your father?"

"The sooner the better" she croaked out.

"I shall go now then, excuse me my love" he said placing one more kiss on her loveless lips before leaving. Caroline waited until he was out of sight before sinking to the floor and cried until her tears ran dry, what had she done? She had agreed to marry someone out of spite, she had signed her life away to a loveless marriage all because of a broken heart and she began to wonder…Would there ever be an end to her torment?

VDVDVD

Elena sat on the chaise longue in Bill's study, a glass of wine in her hand as she stared the flames dancing in the fireplace, so engrossed in her own thoughts, the brunette almost missed the person enter the room, upon hearing him clear his throat, Elena looked his way with a satisfied smirk "Did the ninny agree to marry you then?" she laughed lightly turning her gaze back towards the flames.

Tyler nodded, helping himself to a glass of bourbon from Bill Forbes' collection before taking a seat next to Elena "she did, but she's not a ninny" he defended with a small smile. It was settled, Caroline Forbes would become his beautiful, obedient wife, he was a lucky man now and all that he needed to do was to marry the girl before one of the Salvatore's corrupted her once again.

"Congratulations" she drawled, her voice laced in sarcasm.

The only Lockwood child smirked, tilting his glass towards hers slightly "You played your role well, I have to admit, Damon seemed so engrossed with Caroline, I had some doubt if he would fall for your charms" Tyler commented bringing the glass to his lips.

Elena's jaw set, huffing slightly before plastering a faux smile onto her face "Damon has very little will power when it comes to me" she replied smugly.

"Regardless, thank you for getting him out the way."

Elena nodded "hmm well just remember, your job now is too keep them apart, I don't want to see that wench in his arms ever again, do I make myself clear Tyler?" she asked firmly.

Nodding Tyler quickly finished his drink before lowering his lips to the brunettes "crystal clear, dear" he smirked before leaving the room to find Caroline's father.

VDVDVD

The following day, Damon lay in bed late, his head throbbed terribly, having been unsuccessful in trying to find Caroline, after Elena had once again tore his heart out and stomped on it, he had turned to the bourbon and continued to drink until his father had angrily dragged him home for making such a fool out of himself. Groaning as the sunlight beamed through the thin curtains, he buried his head in the pillows and desperately tried to fall asleep again, hoping that slumber would cure his illness, although it wasn't to be. Hearing his door open, he cracked open his eye to see Stefan stood there arms folded across his chest "What the hell do you want?" he asked bitterly.

Stefan frowned "get dressed father wants to see us" he told his brother.

Damon groaned once again before sitting upright in bed, running a hand through his messy mop of curls "what time is it?" he asked groggily clearing his throat.

"Just after one, now get dressed, Pa is angry enough at you" Stefan warned before leaving the room, closing the door loudly.

Rolling his eyes at his brothers attitude, Damon huffed as he got out of bed, pulling on his clothes, he then left the room and proceeded down the corridor, down the stairs and towards Giuseppe's study, knocking on the door "come" came his father's voice. Damon opened the door and hurried inside, without looking up his father ordered him to sit. For once doing as he was told, Damon sat in the arm chair next to Stefan and sank into the plush cushions "Bill Forbes came to see me this morning."

Immediately Damon and Stefan straightened up in their seats, as they became interested in why Caroline's father was visiting, placing down the pen he was using to write letters, he looked up at both his sons, his face slightly sympathetic "It's would seem Caroline has accepted Tyler Lockwood's marriage proposal" he spoke softly, eyeing his sons to see how they would take the news "It may be a shock, Bill explained it was too them also but Caroline seems adamant and so we will support her decision, despite our feelings towards the Lockwood's, do I make myself clear?"

Stefan nodded numbly, causing Damon to narrow his eyes at his younger brother, what he had just heard was not all right, Caroline was too marry Tyler, then the hell did that happen!? Last time he checked, he was the one courting the blonde not that dammed Lockwood, yet somehow he had ended up with his girl and one thing for sure was that he was not about to sit back and let that happen. Standing up quickly, he sent his chair flying backwards causing both Stefan and Giuseppe to rise, surprised by his outburst "Damon, calm down!" His father's voice boomed.

Damon shook his head as his jaw clenched "No, this is not all right" he retorted before storming out of the room, ignoring his father's shouts.

VDVDVD

Caroline lay by the lake on her families' estate, her slender fingers skimming the top of the water, back and forth with idle strokes; he gaze was fixated on the solitary white cloud in an otherwise impeccable blue sky as her mind ran over the evening's events. Catching Elena and Damon together, Tyler's proposal, her parents shock and later slightly unwilling acceptance as for herself she recalled crying the majority of the night over Damon and then crying at the prospect of becoming Mrs Lockwood, she had become a spiteful and hateful creature in less than twenty four hours and it was all down to Damon Salvatore. The man who had begun to rebuild her heart only to break it once again.

"Why did you do it!?" came the man in questions voice, rising to her feet she saw Damon storming towards her, followed closely by Bonnie, as he reached her, he grasped onto her arms "Why dammit?"

"Miss Caroline, I'm sorry, I told him you didn't want visitors" Bonnie frantically replied.

Caroline stared up at his face through stern eyes "It's okay Bonnie, you go on back inside, I wish to talk to Mister Salvatore alone" she replied to her personal maid, who apprehensively started to walk back towards the house. "Get your hands off me" she snarled breaking away from him "You have no right to come here demanding answers."

Damon scoffed, closing the gap between them "I have every right" he retorted angrily, narrowing his eyes at the pretty blonde, who in her defence didn't seem at all intimidated by him "One moment we were together and the next your marrying Lockwood" he spat in disgust.

Bringing her hand up, she struck him sharply across the face, leaving the raven haired man stunned "Don't you dare try and make me feel guilty" she spoke fiercely as tears welled in her eyes "I saw you last night with _her_" the blonde revealed. Damon remained stationary, partly due to the slap he had just endured and the revelation that she had seen him and Elena last night, filled with guilt, Damon's face softened.

"Caroline I am so sorry" he began, only to be cut off by the blonde.

"Don't" she spoke in a softer tone, quickly wiping away a tear that had escaped "I heard you asking her to run away with you, if she would have said yes, you would have been long gone by now and I would only be a distant memory" she explained as Damon listened, his head lowered in shame, it was true what she was saying and so didn't even try to argue "I won't come second to Elena anymore."

Rubbing his head, Damon finally looked up at her and seeing the way her blue eyes watered made his heart break. Why couldn't he have seen it before? Caroline could have been the one for him, she had one of the biggest hearts and could have mended his without a hitch, their love story could have been epic, he just wished he would have realised it sooner, but something inside him was too stubborn to give up. Placing his hands on the side of her cheeks, his lips crushed onto hers for a passionate kiss and was surprised to feel her lips moving against his "marry me" he asked breathlessly as they pulled apart.

Caroline let out a shaky sigh, before shaking her head "I made a promise to Tyler and I intend to honour it" she stated firmly, not letting herself fall for him again "We will be married by the end of the week, now please leave me alone" she finished sternly before fleeing the scene.

Damon watched her go, fighting with all his might not to run after her, she had made her decision and he should respect that, right? Then why was it so hard for him to do so and why was it that every time he thought of Caroline hating him, his heart broke a little more each time, could it be that the blonde beauty had captured his heart? That was not an impossible explanation; all he knew at that moment was that he was going to do everything within his power to get her back.

VDVDVD

Damon returned home later that day to find Stefan, sitting waiting for him on the porch steps "Did you been to see Care?" he asked sipping on his drink, Damon simply nodded taking a seat next to his brother and stared out towards the setting sun "What did she say?" Stefan asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"That she tired of coming second" Damon sighed sadly whilst rubbing his throbbing head, noting Stefan bringing his gaze up toward him, he looked at him pointedly "What Stefan?" he snapped.

"You like her" he stated before tearing his gaze away. Stefan couldn't make his mind up if he was surprised by that revelation or no, his brother had always been attracted too exquisite beauty and Caroline was no exception and with her big heart and genuine kindness, it was hard not to love her, however last time he checked Damon had been helplessly in love with Elena, what had changed? That was a question Stefan was having trouble answering. "Don't let her go that easily."

Damon looked at his brother in surprised "I'd be careful Stefan, It almost sounded like you cared" he retorted with a roll of his eyes.

Stefan sighed, shaking his head, patting his brother firmly on the shoulder "I do care Damon, more than you know and if Caroline makes you happy then find a way to win her back before she marries that bastard Tyler Lockwood" he snarled the Mayors son's name.

A small chuckled escaped Damon's lips, feeling a little more connected to his brother, this whole thing with Elena had completely ruined their relationship, however it was little things like this that reminded him of what things use to be like "you're not just saying this to keep me away from your little fiancé, right?" he asked sceptically.

"No" Stefan cleared his throat "I want you to be happy" he stated with a smile "just find a way of getting her back and then never let her go" he said standing up and began to walk back towards the house.

Damon sighed, his brother was right, he needed the slightly neurotic blonde in his life and once he got her there he would never let her go again, she was far too precious "Hey Stefan" he called out, stopping his brother in his tracks "Are you okay with this?"

Leaning against the doorway, Stefan nodded "I missed my opportunity with her, something I will probably regret for the rest of my life, but I love Elena and so I will be okay" he admitted.

Damon had to bite his tongue to keep the truth about Elena from spilling, with everything that had happened, if his brother truly loved Elena then he wouldn't do anything else to jeopardize that, he did love Stefan after all "Thank you" he smile genuinely at his brother before he walked back into the house, leaving Damon to his thoughts as he tried to come up with a plan to win Caroline back. He had no idea what that would entail, but he was determined to do it no matter what the cost.

**Well there is part 2 of 'Do what makes you happy' and well Caroline accepting Tyler's proposal out of grief? The Salvatore's sure didn't like that, but don't worry my lovely readers Daroline's love story is going to be epic, this is just one of the speed bumps along the way! Hope you liked the chapter, next one will be up soon! Please keep R&R you have no idea how much I appreciate your feedback its truly wonderful and plus it motivates me to get my chapter up quicker! **


	5. Chapter Five

The Going Home Series

Chapter Five: **One Moment **

Caroline stood in front of the full length mirror, her hands skimming over the fabric of her white muslin and lace wedding gown, it was beautiful, the seamstress had done such a marvellous job considering she only had a few days to complete it, resting her hands on her flat stomach she choked back a sob, this was supposed to be the greatest day of her life, yet she couldn't help but feel incredibly sad. She had spent the entire morning with a damp cloth over her eyes, trying to reduce their puffiness after a night of tears, what was she to do? There was certainly no turning back now, this was her wedding day, in less than an hour she would become Mrs Tyler Lockwood, the only comfort she had was that her brother and Katherine had travelled back from their marital home in Atlanta to be here.

At that moment the door opened and her mother walked in, handkerchief in hand, it looked like she had been crying, growing concerned Caroline frowned slightly "Mother, what's wrong?" she asked.

Liz simply smiled, shaking her head and released a heavy sigh "you're getting married today" she began walking over to her daughter, clasping her hands in her own "I remember the day you were born and I was holding you in my arms, you looked up at me through your big baby blue eyes and I swore I had never seen something as beautiful, until today" she spoke genuine soft words.

Caroline listened, feeling tears well in her eyes once again, it had been a while since her and her mother had shared such a moment and it was moments like that, which made the blonde realise how much she missed and loved her mother. "Oh mama" she cried, letting go of her emotions and threw her arms around the neck of a rather surprised Liz.

Returning her daughters embrace, Liz placed a kiss onto her head "there, there child, why are you crying? You should be happy, this is your wedding day darling" she soothed guiding her daughter over to the bed so they could sit.

"Mama, I feel like I'm making a mistake" Caroline admitted, whilst her mother dried her eyes "I don't love Tyler."

Liz sighed, rubbing comforting circles into Caroline's back, like she use to do as a child to soothe her "Care, me and your father said that we would never tell this story to our children, however I think it could help you" she began "When I married your father I had known him one week, your grandpappy had made arrangements for me to marry a wealthy plantation owner in Virginia and I tell you I fought and cried for days, begging him not to make me go through with it but he was adamant. Then a few days later, your father arrived at our home and we slowly got to know one another. Now I'm not going to tell you that we immediately fell in love because that would be a lie, it took time, we had to work very hard to make our marriage work but it was worth it, as now, well frankly I don't quite know what I would do without your father" Liz retold the story with a small smile.

Caroline sniffed, looking at her mother through water filled eyes "When did you first realise that you loved papa?" she asked curiously, her fingers playing with the lace frills on her bodice.

"When Mathew was born" Liz answered truthfully "Your father thought I was asleep, so don't tell him I told you this but he sat by my bedside all night, holding Matt in his arms, quietly singing him lullabies, right then and there I knew he was my one true love."

Caroline smiled, although she appreciated her mother's story she doubted that it would be the same outcome for her and Tyler yet she squeezed her mother's hand, resting her head onto her shoulder "Thank you mama" she sighed. Although she doubted she could ever love Tyler like her mother loved her father or Matt loved Katherine but she knew she would love her children with all her heart and maybe, just maybe that would be all the love she would need.

"You're welcome darling, now dry your eyes, we need to get going to the church" Liz said placing a last kiss onto her daughters head and stood up bringing Caroline with her "You look beautiful dear."

Caroline chuckled slightly, dabbing away her remanding tears before walking back over to the mirror, she did look pretty, the dress fitted her perfectly, her hair pinned into a elegant curly bun atop of her head, releasing a final shaky breath, she grabbed her bouquet of flowers and turned to her mother, offering a small smile "I'm ready" she lied, she doubted she would have ever of been ready for this.

VDVDVD

Damon sat anxiously in the pew of the church, in between his brother and father; it looked as if the whole town had gathered for the Forbes-Lockwood wedding. Looking around he nodded hello to a few familiar faces, he saw Bill Forbes at the entrance of the church greeting guests a large grin plastered upon his face, although Damon noted the slight sadness in his eyes, after all today was the day he lost his little girl. Finally, his eyes landed at the man stood at the altar of the church, the bastard stood talking to his father a smug grin plastered across his face, oh how he wanted to knock it off with a swift punch then to run away with his bride to be. Sitting there in the church, Damon couldn't help but be angry at himself, he had tried desperately all week to try and speak with the blonde beauty but nothing prevailed, she had avoided him like the plague yet he still cursed himself for not trying harder.

"Ladies and Gentlemen if you would all rise, we will begin the ceremony" Reverend Fell's voice resounded around the packed room as everyone rose and simultaneously the violinist began to play the wedding march. Damon watched in awe as the church doors opened and sunlight flooded into the room, then like an angel came Caroline, on the arm of her father, she looked breathtaking. Damon stared at her as she slowly made her way down the aisle, again cursing himself for letting her go, yet a little bit of hope sparked inside of him as he saw that her smile was false, he had seen her happy and he could tell today certainly wasn't one of those days. Finally their eyes met, Damon feeling himself almost melting under her beautiful gaze, his suspicions of her not being happy were confirmed when she tore her gaze away from him with a quivering lip.

As the bride reached Tyler her father placed a lingering, loving kiss on her cheek as her grip tightened on her father's arm, like a scared child, until she unwillingly let go and turned to her intended offering him a small as she slipped her arm through his "We are gathered here today to join Caroline Amelia Forbes and Tyler Francis Lockwood in holy matrimony, if anybody has any just reasons why this couple shall not be wed then speak now or forever hold your peace."

Damon fidgeted in his seat, his collar suddenly becoming far too tight around his neck, he caught his father sending him a warning glare in fears that he may say something, with a roll of his eyes he lowered his gaze to his lap, unwilling to watch the woman he loved marry another "Very well, we shall proceed" the reverend spoke up and Damon closed his eyes, he had truly missed his opportunity.

VDVDVD

"One, Two, Three" The photographer counted as he took a group picture of the bride, groom and their families "Very good, thank you" he smiled as the group dispersed. The three Salvatore men walked up to the newlyweds to congratulate the pair "Caroline my dear you look beautiful" he gushed placing a kiss onto the blondes cheek causing her to smile slightly.

"Thank you Giuseppe, I am really glad you could make it" she smiled, trying her best to bring some joy into her on this day.

Giuseppe placed an affectionate hand onto her cheek and smiled "You're a lucky man Tyler" he stated turning to shake the Mayor's son hand.

"I know" Tyler beamed shaking the older man's hand.

Stefan approached next; placing a light kiss onto the blonde's cheek "congratulations Care" he said softly, his eyes offering her an apology for all the wrong he had done over the past few weeks. He hated not having her in his life, she was his greatest friend and although perhaps it wasn't 'respectable' he didn't care who knew it, Caroline was his best friend and he was going to do anything to win her back.

Caroline smiled softly, each day she felt herself become less and less angry with the Salvatore, in truth she missed him terribly, without his visits life at the Forbes estate was quite boring, she had no one to joke or go on walks with, no one to be her confidant, she really did miss him and soon she would make a go at mending their relationship "Thank you Stefan."

As Damon approached, Caroline's breath hitched in her throat which released as he placed her lingering kiss on her cheek, swallowing the lump in her throat, her heart broke at the sight of him, when their had met in the church, she had seen pain in his eyes and she in that second he cared for her deeply and when the reverend had asked if anyone objected she had sent a silent prayer asking for him to. "Congratulations" he spoke softly, his voice cracking.

Caroline leaned forwards slightly "Meet me in the study in half an hour" she whispered quickly before moving on to greet her next guest.

Damon processed her words, feeling his heart swell at the thought of getting her alone for a little while, moving towards Tyler he shook his hand without speaking a single word, neither men needed to speak to sense the hatred between the two.

VDVDVD

Damon stood in the Forbes library, his back towards the door as he stared out the window which overlooked the gardens as wedding guest milled around, chatting and laughing amongst themselves; many thoughts raced through his mind about his upcoming meeting with Caroline, what did she have to say to him? He had to admit that bit made him excited and nervous at the same time, although he doubted he would be able to keep his hands off her, especially since they would be alone. Hearing the door creek, Damon turned on his heel, a genuine smile on his face as Caroline entered the room, she looked beautiful all in white, their eyes met from across the room and Damon opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it as the blonde stalked across the room, wrapping her arms around his neck and crashed her lips onto his. Damon immediately responded, wrapping his arm possessively around her small waist as their tongues danced passionately, by the second the kiss became more desperate as they clawed at each other's clothes, desperately wanting to free from them.

Pulling away Caroline breathed heavily, resting her head in the crook of his shoulder, taking in the spicy smell of his cologne. Damon placed a kiss atop of her blonde curls, remembering her scent as he wasn't sure when he would next get to hold her like this "Caroline I am so sorry" he sighed, resting his head on top of hers.

Looking up, Caroline gazed at him with a warm smile, placing a hand onto his cheek, she nodded "I know you are" she spoke softly, proving to Damon that she genuinely did have one the sweetest souls. Smiling down at the beauty in his arms, he noticed the tears gather in sad her eyes, his brow furrowed as confusion spread across his face.

"What is wrong?" he asked guiding her over to the plush couch, taking a seat next to her and once again entwined their hands.

Caroline bit her bottom lip as tears spilt down her cheeks "I married him Damon" she stated leaning into him "I agreed to marry a man I don't love over a stupid impulse reaction when I saw you and Elena" she sobbed into his shirt.

Damon winced, if only he hadn't given into temptation, Caroline may be sitting here as Mrs Salvatore and not Mrs Lockwood, right now he was furious at himself and he was certain that if Elena had been in the room he would have throttled her woman or not. Placing a firm kiss to her head, Damon sighed heavily, feeling his own emotions dramatically build within him, tonight she would have to give her virginity to Lockwood, something that made his blood boil, he doubted Tyler would treat her gently, like the flower she was, no, he had heard rumours of Tyler's indiscretions and by all accounts things got pretty rough. Shielding the images, he quickly shut his eyes tightly trying to rid such horrid thoughts as he ran his fingers up and down her arm "You know I will always be here for you and be waiting until you are free of this union."

Caroline looked at him wide eyed, she was amazed that he would make such a vow to her "You will?" she asked, to which he simply nodded with a small smile, to Damon the decision was an easy one to make, he had realised when he lost her that Caroline was the one for him, the one he was going to grow old with, share children with and love until his final breath, so the decision for him to wait was one of the easiest he had ever had to make. Caroline's smile widened as he nodded, she knew right then she had found her one true love in life and although it may be a long uphill struggle, they would end up together.

Crashing his lips onto hers once more, they stayed in each other's passionate embrace until cheering from outside tore them apart, sending each other a confused glance, they quickly rose from the couch hand in hand and wandered to the window, staring out to see men cheering and some women crying "What's happened?" Caroline asked, grasping a tighter hold of Damon's hand.

Damon frowned, he had his suspicions, yet until they were confirmed he would not startle the blonde "I'm not sure" he replied with a shake of his head. Suddenly the study door opened in a hurry, turning, the pair feared who had entered but relaxed when they saw Stefan beaming at them "What's going on?" Damon asked his brother, striding towards the youngest Salvatore, his hand still firmly placed in Caroline's.

"It is war brother" Stefan answered, relaying what Damon had feared, they were at war with the North.

VDVDVD

Sitting in her room at the Lockwood mansion, Caroline had never felt more alone, she pulled the ivory comb through her long curls for what seemed like the thousandth time, as she stared off into the mirror, trying to keep her heavy breathing at bay, glancing at her clock she saw that it was close to midnight. Placing the comb down on her boudoir table, the blonde rose from the seat and made her way over to the bedside table, sitting down she pulled open the drawer, picking up a silver locket. Opening it, she smiled seeing Damon's image and quickly brought it to her lips, before placing it around her neck, she knew it was a risky move but she wanted him to be close to her heart. The eldest Salvatore had left along with the other men, when they had heard the news that war had been declared, they had left to enlist and although he hadn't shared other enthusiasm but he went none-the-less to fulfil his duty to the South.

Tyler had still yet to return to their home, he had been gone hours and although she was not worried for him, she had started to wonder what he was up to. Hearing heavy footsteps from down the corridor signalled her husband's arrival, shutting the drawer she quickly tucked locket down inside her nightgown and waited patiently for her husband to show his face. Her breath hitched as he stumbled into her room, frowning instantly as she realised he was drunk, smirking at her he stumbled forward "You look ravishing" he drawled running a hand through her hair.

Caroline's jaw set as she looked up at him "and you are drunk" she spoke in a disapproving tone, moving away from his grasp. Letting out a chuckle, Tyler approached her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly so she would be unable to escape before he started placing kisses against her neck which soon turned into nips as his hand ran up her flat stomach to cup her breast roughly "Tyler please, I am too tired for this tonight" she pleaded quickly breaking free from his grasp.

A look of fury crossed the Lockwood's face as he stalked towards his wife, grasping her chin tightly "You are my wife now Caroline and I will take what is rightfully mine tonight" he stated firmly, crashing his lips painfully onto hers before pushing her back onto the bed.

Releasing a small scream as she hit the mattress, Tyler quickly straddling her before ripping the front of her night gown as Caroline hit him anywhere she could, desperately praying that he would get off her, however feeling a sharp slap across her face, Caroline became still, whimpering the blonde brought her hand to her stinging cheek, closing her eyes just waiting for this torture to be over.

Later that evening, Caroline sat up in bed, staring down at a passed out Tyler in disgust and once again that that evening found herself wishing for a quick resolve to this terrible marriage, lifting her legs off the side of the bed, the blonde quietly stood up, careful not to wake her pig of a husband, wrapping herself in a dressing down, she walked over to the balcony, closing the door behind her before opening the locket once again and found herself starring at Damon's face and for the first time that evening she was smiling.

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter guys and the delay but it's been a hectic week and I've unfortunately not had a lot of time to write. However on a happier note, I am over the moon with the reviews for this story, they are incredible and it makes me so happy to know that a story which I am having so much fun writing is being enjoyed, so seriously can't thank you enough. Moving on, what did you think of that chapter!? I know not a lot of time had passed since Tyler proposing and the wedding but with the war looming (and perhaps a lot of spite on Caroline's behalf) she didn't want to wait. But the question remains, with everything which happened on her wedding night, how long will Care stay with Tyler? R&R lovelies! **


End file.
